Disposable garments are common in today's society. For example, disposable training pants, disposable enuresis pants, and disposable swim garments find widespread use among both children and adults. In many instances, these disposable products are adapted to contain or absorb bodily fluids discharged by the wearer.
It is generally desirable for such garments to be visually appealing to both the wearer and to others viewing the garment, such as a caregiver. For example, parents of toilet training children frequently choose to employ disposable training pants during the toilet training process. Children generally desire that their disposable training pants resemble real underwear. Further, it has been discovered that disposable training pants having bold and engaging graphical images disposed thereon often make the disposable training pants more desirable to children. For example, a popular children's character engaged in some activity, disposed on a training pant (such as by printing), has been found to significantly increase the appeal of the training pant to children. However, conventional training pants having conventional graphics thereon have failed to adequately capture the interest of children, and thus room for improvement exists.